Worlds Apart
by Kiari the Animal Lover2014
Summary: Kurai Konomi lived a normal life but that all changes when she is attacked by a little fat red demon and is brought to the world of soul eater with no memories of her old life from another world.Can Kid and his friends help or will she remain memoryless.?
1. Worst Day EVER!

HELLO EVERYBODY! This is Kairi and this is yet another story but for Soul Eater.  
so yea i do not own soul eater just my OCs Kurai Konomi, Kaze and Strata. and some other OCs will appear and their owners will be acknowledged unless they are mine=P. I thank you all for reading my stories that are posted and plz help im havin writers block on my other stories plz send idea Examples very much appereasiated. Well Lets Begin!

The Worst Day EVER!

It started as a normal day for Kurai Konomi: She got up, got dress, left for school with her little brother Denkai,went to class, got on a bus heading for home with her brother, got off bus walk up a quarter mile of stairs to their family apartment, get in their house start chores and homework, argue with her brother to get his stuff done,start cooking dinner, have family time (Parents are never home so its just her and her brother most of the time),go down to her room and watch Soul Eater or listen to music and draw or talk to her friend and almost lil' sister Ame; who Kurai had known since the kid was 8months old ( long time =P).

Kurai Konomi was a very atteractive young 14 year old girl but she wasn't a social Butterfly like her older sister who had just started collage and she wasn't exacly what you would call popular like her lil' Bro, but that didn't bother her one bit cuz she liked being with the friends she had which most of them were animals not humans she had very few human friends but if worst came to worst they would jump for a chance to be popular and leave her in the dust; Ame was the only person who would turn down popularity for Kurai trusted Ame more than anyone in the whole intier human race with any secret or anything that bothered her.

Kurai liked being alone with her thoughts, she was more of the kind of girl who would rather go out and get a book and let her imagination wander Kurai didn't play computer games or video games she was more artistic like with music and drawing, but the one day she knew she should have stayed home she just had to go and pick up groceries cuz her parents were to lazy to pick them up on the way home.

So Kurai left saying that she would be home in about 2 hours and to call her cell if anything went wrong then she left the apartment not knowing that someone or more like something was watching her. As she ran she passed her mother who had just arrived home from work they talked for a few minutes then Kurai was off again and she was still unaware of the creature following her in the shadows.

Kurai made it to the store 20minutes before it closed she got what she came forbshe was satisfied and started for home but not till she finally noticed the creature in the ally staring at her with very creepy yellow or green eyes that glowed red, its arms were longer than its legs and it wasn't proportioned correctly and it started to scare her, but for some reason she dropped the groceries that she had just bought. the creature started to leave but before it did it made a hand gesture as if saying " come with me if you dare." Kurai then let her curiousity get the better of her and she ran after the creepy yet funny lookin creature.

The creature was ahead at least 20 feet but every time Kurai stumbled or stopped to catch her breath the creature stopped and waited for her to move then it would take off again it never ran farther than 20 feet ahead of her and that gesture it made when she stopped as if it was telling her to follow it. It made her even more curious as to why the creature wanted her to follow it. But as the seemingly never ending game of follow the leader continued the creature started to slow down Kurai noticed and started to slow down to a speed walk up to the Creature but as she got closer to the creature she realized that it wasn't an animal or a human but a little red demon in a suit but it seemed so familiar but Kurai couldn't put her finger on it.

Then as she was about to ask what it wanted but the demon spoke first by saying "So you were able to see me, Thats good. Now lets cut to the chase your coming to the world of Soul Eater with me." Kurai on the other hand burst out laughing the demon raised an eyebrow. As soon as Kurai's laughing started it turned into a scream of pure terror when the little demon attacked her smashing her head into the nearest wall the demon then started punching her. but Kurai tried to fight back but the demon smashed her into the wall again and everything went black.

YEAAA an awsome way to end a chapter LOL! Okay yes i know the main OC character is beat up and bullied by a fat little demon in a suit but don't worry she'll get her revenge somewhere in this story.  
But yea send ideas or stuff related to message at the to Panda for letting me use Ame and Thanks to my Lil' Bro for letting me use Denkai Luv ya both like family! YAY now thats out of the way Stay tuned for Chapter 2 thou i have no idea what the title will but i have some ideas for it so wish me luck. Reveiw and comment or I'll send face smashing little red demons after you lol just kidding or am I. Sorry if the chapter is short its


	2. Who Am I? The Journey Begins!

HI and Welcome to Chapter 2 of my Soul Eater story Worlds Apart this your host and the story writer Kairi! LOL I do not own Soul Eater just my OCs Kurai Konomi, Kaze, Strata, and any other OCs unless i say otherwise.  
Well Let Begin!

Then as she was about to ask what it wanted but the demon spoke first by saying "So you were able to see me,  
Thats good. Now lets cut to the coming to the world of Soul Eater with me." Kurai on the other hand burst out laughing the demon raised an eyebrow. As soon as Kurai's laughing started it turned into a scream of pure terror when the little demon attacked her smashing her head into the nearest wall the demon then started punching her. but Kurai tried to fight back but the demon smashed her into the wall again and everything went black.

Who Am I? The Journey Begins!

The little Demon started laughing and grabbed Kurai by the collar of her shirt and dragged her farther into the ally where the portal to the world of Soul Eater awaited but the demons actions did not escaped the watchful eyes of a Mysterious Woman who look about 24 years old. The Beautiful and yet Mysterious Woman said in a soft almost inaudiable voice " So its begun, the true test see how you handle it my little warrior." Then the woman turn and left through her own portal to the same world.

The Demon reached the portal it dropped Kurai and looked around to make sure no one was around then the demon picked kurai up and threw her limp and unconious body through the portal then jumped in after her but after the demon landed it realized that Kurai was nowhere to be found. Kurai on the other hand had landed in a completely different area than the little demon. As Kurai started to wake up she felt something rub against her face and she managed a groan and opened one eye and what she saw was a black cat with dark gray stripes ,

Kurai sat up and held the spot on her head where the demon smashed her into the wall. Kurai looked around and said to the lil' cat " Hey there lil' guy do you know where we are and do you know who I am.? Cuz I can't remember." The cat looked at her for a few minutes then said " No, I don't know where we are and yes i know who you are." Kurai stared at the cat in shock then and started to freak out not from fear but from excitment " OH WOW A TALKING CAT THATS SOOOOO COOL! Oh and can you please tell my name and yours."

The cat sat there and stared at Kurai in amusment and said" Sure my name is Stripes and yours is Kurai Konomi. your a human,witch, demon,and vampire."Kurai only listened to her name but when she heard what she was she shouted" Whoa whoa whoa okay back up rewhined and FREEZE! How in Hell can I be a demon,vampire, witch, and a fucking human if I recall right that is IMPOSSABLE." The cat known as Stripes let out a murrow of laughter Kurai glared at him "Whats so funny Stripes?" she asked " You are. So you really can't remember anything at all?" He stated Kurai gave an irritated sigh and said" Well if I can't even remeber my name then how in hell am I supose to remember anything else I don't even know how I got to this fucking place." Stripes thought about it for a few minutes then said " I think it would be best if we stick together for now till we get your memories back does that sound ok with you?" Kurai looked at him a nodded " thats fine and besides you have a better sense of where we are than I do. So what now?"she stood up and stripes flew up to eye level and knocked her witches hat off her head and said "people hunt witches so you can't go walking around with that on otherwise you look normal." Kurai raised an eyebrow and started to look around for the first time at her surrondings they were in a jungle probably in Asia she presumed but she saw a lake with a waterfall so she decided to go look at her reflection in the waterfall when she got close enough to see herself in the screen of shimmering water she saw an attractive 14 year old girl with shoulder length jet black hair but when light hitted it just right it look like a very dark midnight blue ice-blue cat/vampire eyes and with pearlly white fangs to match her nails reminded her of cat claws,they were short but very sharp and when she thought of something realatied to wepondery a bunch of tenticals came out and transformed into whatever weapon she desired. Kurai's outfit was a nice white shirt and a part of jeans but there was a problem there was a large gape in the back that showed part of her bra in her shirt from when the demon grabbed her and started draging her thou she didn't remember.

It made her uncomfterble to the point where she said " Alright first off I need a new outfit. Wheres the closest town ?" Stripes started laughing and said " about 60miles down stream but i don't suppose you have money to pay for any new clothes?" Kurai searched her pockets and found a wallet that was hers and it had at least $500 in it (Real smart for carrying that much money=P) Kurai then asked "I have 500 dollars but I don't know what kind of money they take do you think this will be enough?" Stripes shrugged cuz he didn't know so just decided to give it a shot and left down stream for the town.

Thus the start of Kurai's Journey to recover her lost memories begins and on her first day in this strange new world she made a new friend. How will she cope with this adventure? Will she recover her lost Memories? I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW ME THE WRITER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW LOL.I just go with the flow. Well Stay tuned for CHAPTER 3. Please comment or do whatever it is that you do or I'll send Face Smashing Little Red Demons after JK JK or Am I.


	3. Help! Strata and Kaze's Big Entrance?

Hello everyone how are you this is Kairi your lovely host and writer of this awsome story called Worlds Apart Well let get started I do not own Soul Eater the only thing I own are my OCs Kurai Konomi, Kaze,Strata,and Stripes.  
Well Lets Begin!

Kurai's outfit was a nice white shirt and a part of jeans but there was a problem there was a large gape in the back that showed part of her bra in her shirt from when the demon grabbed her and started draging her thou she didn't remember. It made her uncomfterble to the point where she said " Alright first off I need a new outfit. Wheres the closest town ?" Stripes started laughing and said " about 60miles down stream but i don't suppose you have money to pay for any new clothes?" Kurai searched her pockets and found a wallet that was hers and it had at least $500 in it (Real smart for carrying that much money=P) Kurai then asked "I have 500 dollars but I don't know what kind of money they take do you think this will be enough?" Stripes shrugged cuz he didn't know so just decided to give it a shot and left down stream for the town.

Help!Strata and Kaze's Big Entrance?

Kurai and Stripes were walking and were about 20miles from the town when they decided to stop for a quick rest when out of nowhere a group of townspeople came charging like a herd of buffalo and the worst part was that the herd of people were heading straight towards them. As Kurai and Stripes were about to get crushed by the mass of townspeople a mysterious guy of about 17 jumped from a nearby tree scoped up Kurai with Stripes in her arms and jumped into the safety of another tree and away from the herd of towns people. As soon as Kurai and Stripes savior felt they were far enough away from the mob he stopped and set Kurai on her feet which didn't help because as soon as he set down in the tree he jumped Kurai tried to follow but lost her balance and fell but instead of hitting the ground the guy caught her.

Kurai's face lit up 5 different shades of pink from embarrassment her savior yet again placed her on her feet, but Kurai then finally got a good look at hers and Stripes savior he had white messy but clean hair and sharp forest green eyes and he was wearing a light long sleeved midnight blue shirt with a pair of jeans and he had a body that girls would drool over all in all he was hansome but he had to be at least 6ft tall cuz she had to tilt her head up to see his face Kurai wasn't that short she was at least 5'4" but standing next to him made her feel like a midget and he didn't have the nicest faceal expression cuz it looked like it had smiled or smirked only once and that was it. The guy turned to leave but Kurai suddenly reached out and grabbed his sleeve the mystery teen turn and looked at her. Kurai looked up at him thou now she was even more embarassed and wished she didn't but before she could say anything the teen spoke but not in a friendly way " What is it you want? Now run along before I have to make you leave."

Kurai stared in shock but for some reason she didn't flinch at his threat and she wasn't afraid either knowing that he could easily hurt her if he truely wanted to. Kurai looked at the teen and said "I'm sorry, but I have nowhere to go so I was woundering if you would be kind enough to escort me to the town and will you please give me your name so I can thank you properly." The teen look shocked but from what Kurai could tell the teens eye softened from their cold one just a few moments ago. The teen was about to answer when someone from a distance shouted "STRATA,WHERE ARE YOU!"Kurai looked around confused then the mystery teen shouted back "I'M OVER HERE KAZE!" then before Kurai could blink another boy around the same age as the known as Strata.

Kurai got a good look at the boy known as Kaze he had the same body type as Strata but he had black hair but like Kurai's when the light hits it it looks blue not midnight blue like hers but it was really really dark and he had dark gray eyes but Kaze was the same height as Strata but his expression was kinder than Strata's so that made Kurai feel a little more comfterble. Kaze was talking to Strata bout the townspeople then he layed his eyes on Kurai. Kurai being embarrassed looked away remembering that she needed a need outfit Kaze took notice of her clothes and said " Your clothes are a mess. Why don't you come back to our place and we'll get you some new clothes." Kurai blushed another 5 shades of pink that now looked red and asked " but how will I pay for the new clothes I dropped my wallet in the river and a huge fish ate it."

Kaze burst out laughing even Strata who was the coldest one in the bunch was laughing. After they had stopped Kaze said " Don't worry about paying my older sister owns the clothing store. And your problebly woundering about Strata well he's live with my family since we were both 4 or 5 years old and we've been best friends ever since." Kurai mouthed the word oh and then stated "well at least you know where you live cuz I don't remember anything from my past except my name and my age." Kaze and even Strata gave her a sympathetic look not because she was weak but because they didn't know how to help her. Then as they were nearing the town Strata got an idea but he needed to know if Kurai was a weapon or a Meister cuz if she was a Meister then he and Kaze could be her weapon partners and protect her till she regained her decided to talk to Kaze about it later, thou their sister wouldn't be to happy and Kaze might not like it either and then there was the posibility that Kurai was a weapon then the plan to help her would be ruined, no one talked for the whole trip but as the threesome entered the clothing store/house there was a loud BANG!

YAHOOOO! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! There will be an autors note with the three main OCs and Stripes's Profile so please stay tune and I will Try to get my chapters up not only for this story but for my other ones to so please PLEASE give me some time cuz I'm at the mercy of my brain and I can't write unless it wants to write and its very picky about what it wants to write so please give me some time.  
Review and Comment or I'll send little face smashing demons after you. LOL JK JK or Am I.  
CYA TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
